The More Things Stay the Same
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Kaoruko was always a handful. Kaoruko with baby growing inside her is a handful and a half.


"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

Kaoruko pouted adorably through a mouthful of chocolate as she looked up at Futaba from her half-sitting position on the floor. With the chocolate stains smeared over her lips she almost looked like a child. Which was a little ironic considering that she was visibly on her way to motherhood herself.

"You wouldn't deny your unborn child an afternoon snack, Futaba-han." Kaoruko batted her eyelashes oh-so innocently, and Futaba rolled her eyes.

"I'd prefer if her mother would eat anything else," She said, taking in the empty candy wrappers scattered throughout the kitchen. "That box was for after dinner."

Kaoruko raised a hand and laughed daintily. "Oh, but you know better than to bring chocolate into the house when I'm here." There was a bit of truth to this little excuse. Kaoruko had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, but over the course of her pregnancy it had gotten about ten times worse. It was like she could smell a single piece of candy like a pig hunting for truffles, and would rifle through the house-or in this particular instance, the newly bought groceries-in much the same manner in search of it.

Futaba sighed as she put away the last of the groceries. "I'd ask you to have a little self-control, but even if you weren't pregnant I feel like I'd be asking too much." She smiled slightly as she heard an indignant whine from behind her.

"How can you say that about the mother of your child?" Kaoruko said, a slight sniffle added for extra effect. "Futaba-han, carry me to the bedroom."

Futaba turned around to look down at Kaoruko. "Can't. You're starting to get too heavy."

Kaoruko gasped. "But you're so strong! Surely you can lift me and the baby!"

"I'm not Superman, Kaoruko."

"Then you can at least help me up."

"I suppose I can," Futaba said with a shrug as she stepped forward. She knelt down to grip Kaoruko under her shoulders, and couldn't help but smile as she felt Kaoruko grasp her arms in turn. With a soft grunt she slowly hoisted Kaoruko to her feet, holding her steady for a few moments to let her find her balance.

"Futaba-haaaaan," Kaoruko said almost as soon as she found stability. "Help me walk."

"You're perfectly capable of walking to bed by yourself." Despite this, Futaba retained her gentle grip on Kaoruko.

"But my feet are all swollen!"

"If your feet are so swollen how did you get into the kitchen?"

Seemingly having run out of words, Kaoruko simply resorted to pouting.

Futaba sighed. "Fine, okay." She carefully readjusted their positions so that one of Kaoruko's arms was slung over her shoulder, and wrapped her own arm around Kaoruko's waist. "This is great training for when I'm gonna be a parent," She said as they began to slowly shamble to the bedroom. "I'll already have plenty of experience taking care of a child."

"You're so mean to me!" Kaoruko whined as they entered the bedroom. "I should file for divorce." As soon as she was set down onto the bed she immediately adjusted herself so that she was lying down on her back, her limbs splayed outward. She let out a noise of relief as she relaxed, but her relaxation didn't last for long as Futaba sat down next to her and began wiping her face with a tissue. "Futaba-han, stop it!"

"You have chocolate all over your face," Futaba said as she cupped Kaoruko's face to keep her from turning her head away.

"I can clean it myself."

"I don't believe that, you told me you couldn't even walk to the bedroom on your own." Again, Kaoruko pouted, but this time at least her face was clean. Futaba attempted to get up, but halted when she felt Kaoruko tug at the hem of her shirt.

"No, stay here," Kaoruko said, making puppy dog eyes just to make absolutely sure that Futaba had no choice but to obey. Futaba sighed as she sat back down.

"What else do you want, your highness?"

"Kiss me," She breathed. Futaba shrugged before leaning down give her a quick, chaste peck on the lips. Kaoruko whined. "No, really kiss me. Like you mean it."

Futaba laughed softly as the realization of what Kaoruko wanted dawned on her. "Horny again?" She asked as she lay down next to her wife. Naturally all the chocolate she'd been eating had been doing an excellent job of soothing Kaoruko's erratic hormones, in the same way that gasoline soothes an open flame. Futaba had been very busy these past few months taking care of all of her wife's needs-all of them.

"Just shut up and get me off." Futaba laughed again before kissing Kaoruko, this time slower, more deliberate. Kaoruko moaned softly as Futaba bit her lower lip before swiping her tongue over it. It slipped past Kaoruko's lips to entwine with her own tongue, and Futaba felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her in deeper. She happily cooperated.

Kaoruko yelped into the kiss as one of Futaba's hands found its way to her breasts and began squeezing and fondling them through her clothes. Kaoruko had always been well-endowed, but over the course of her pregnancy they had gotten even bigger. And Futaba was all here for it. She broke the kiss, much to Kaoruko's dismay, and began rolling up the bottom of Kaoruko's nightdress.

"Need some help?" She said as she reached Kaoruko's rounded belly. Kaoruko nodded, and Futaba slid her arm underneath her midsection. She partially lifted Kaoruko with one arm, while tugging her nightdress up her body with the other. As soon as her bump was fully exposed Futaba gently lowered Kaoruko back down, letting out a long breath as her muscles relaxed again.

"And you said you weren't strong enough to lift me," Kaoruko said as she lifted her shoulders off the bed to allow Futaba to remove the garment completely, leaving her only in a simple pair of pale pink panties.

"I'm not strong enough to carry you," Futaba said as she climbed on top of Kaoruko. There were no further comments from her, because she dove straight for a perky, swollen nipple and began suckling hungrily. She squeezed and massaged the other breast with her hand, feeling the flesh bulge between her fingers. Her eyes widened as she felt something creamy and slightly sweet on her tongue. Holy shit, she was lactating already? Futaba sucked harder and kneaded more aggressively, spurred on by the new taste. She moaned as she nursed greedily.

"Hey." Kaoruko gently pushed her hand against Futaba's head. "Hey!" Futaba grunted as she was forced to separate from the nipple. A small dribble of milk running down her chin served to complete her sheepish expression. "I'm soaking wet and you're just playing with my boobs instead of taking care of it!"

"Ahaha, sorry," Futaba said as she wiped her chin. "It's just that this is new. I kinda like it." She gave one more quick pinch to the nipple, a drop of milk squeezing out, before moving down Kaoruko's body. It was as she had said, there was a large dark stain on her panties. "So is this from the nursing or…"

"Shut up about my boobs and eat me out!" Futaba couldn't help but laugh slightly as she started pulling down Kaoruko's panties. Kaoruko always loved pushing other people's buttons, which was why it was so much fun to push hers. "M-maybe if you do a good job I'll let you play with them later," Kaoruko said, blushing as she turned her head to the side.

"Oh?" Futaba said, taking in the sight of Kaoruko's puffy lower lips already spread open, a trickle of liquid dripping out from the slit. "I'll be really thorough then." She leaned forward, catching the drops with her tongue and slowly dragging it upwards.

Kaoruko sighed. "Futaba-han…" She reached out to place a hand on top of Futaba's head, but because of her belly getting in the way, she ended up caressing the side of her face instead. The message was still recieved, however, and Futaba licked her again, this time gently brushing the clit on her way up. She hoisted Kaoruko's thighs over her shoulders as her strokes became faster and deeper, humming softly as she savored her slightly salty taste. Every once in a while she would tease Kaoruko's clit with her tongue, taking in her desperate whines before licking up her slit again.

By now Kaoruko's clit was poking out from its hood, bright red and swollen. It could only be more clearly begging for attention if it was somehow asking with words. Futaba figured it was about time she paid it some anyway. She circled it with the tip of her tongue slowly and carefully, just teasing it a little. Kaoruko's groan of frustration suggested that she didn't appreciate it.

"Hey, don't rush me," Futaba mumbled into Kaoruko's sex. She placed a gentle kiss to the bud before running over it with the flat of her tongue. Satisfied with the soft whimper she got out of Kaoruko, Futaba went back to flicking and circling. She picked up the pace slightly, not quite rapid but just fast enough that she could hear Kaoruko cursing under her breath.

"F-Futaba-han…" Kaoruko's thighs were starting to squeeze the sides of her head, not that Futaba particularly minded. There were worse places for her head to be than crushed between her wife's wonderfully thick thighs. But this was a good sign that things were starting to escalate, and it would probably be a good idea to catch up. She ran her tongue over the nub one more time before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. Kaoruko's immediate high-pitched cry of ecstasy was very encouraging, so she sucked harder for just a moment before letting go and lavishing it with her tongue again. She kept up this pattern, sucking and tonguing and sucking again, listening intently to Kaoruko's moans and cries. Kaoruko had such a beautiful, soft voice. Plenty of people had heard it when she would sing, but only Futaba got to hear it like this. As she sucked on Kaoruko's clit again she lightly grazed it with her teeth.

Kaoruko cried out as a jet of liquid splashed against Futaba's chin, squeezing her legs tighter around her as she came. It was a shame Futaba couldn't see the face she was making right now. The bump was in the way. Fortunately Kaoruko slowly relaxed as she came down, allowing Futaba to raise her head to at least see her blushing, panting, post-orgasmic look of bliss.

"Feeling any better now?" Futaba asked as she got up from the bed to grab a few tissues.

"Futaba-haaaaaan," Kaoruko said, turning to look at her pleadingly. "Where are my post-sex cuddles?"

"Coming," Futaba said as she wiped away the last traces of fluid from her face. "Sorry, you kinda made a mess there." As requested, she got onto the bed and laid down next to Kaoruko, resting her head against her shoulder and gently rubbing a hand over her stomach. Barely a minute had passed before she felt something push against the palm of her hand, which was followed by a small yelp from Kaoruko.

"Haaaah...does she really have to kick at a time like this?" Kaoruko said, pouting as she glared down at her belly.

"I think we woke her up or something," Futaba said, a playful smirk on her face. "Don't worry, your mom's not gonna be doing aaaaaaanything else for a while." She turned to look at Kaoruko, who was side-eyeing her back. "What? You aren't."

Again they settled into silence, both feeling the atmosphere was a little too cozy and warm for words. At least until Kaoruko spoke up. "Are you going to start making dinner soon?"

"Kaoruko, it's three in the afternoon," Futaba said with a sigh.

"But I'm hungry."

Futaba sat up. "I can get you a snack, at least."

"Do we have any pickles?"

"Yeah, I just bought a jar." She hopped off the bed and walked toward the bedroom door. "They're the spicy kind, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. Spicy pickles sound really good." Futaba nodded back at Kaoruko before leaving the room. Kaoruko had always been fussy like this, she thought as she entered the kitchen. She smiled. What had changed, really?


End file.
